La que te entiende
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Castle tiene una discusión con Gina. Beckett le ofrece su hombro, su apoyo y un café. Oneshot situado en la temporada 3, pero libre de spoilers.


Dedicado a mi sis, Carla. Porque gracias a ella mi amor por Castle no hace más que crecer, porque me ayudó con la trama y por ser tan fantástica.

La inspiración para este fic es la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift. Así que os animo a escucharla, ya sea mientras leéis o no.

* * *

Con una incontenible sonrisa de satisfacción, Kate Beckett estampó su firma en el último de los informes y lo dejó sobre la pila que había amontonado a la derecha de su escritorio. Todo el papeleo atrasado terminado, y sólo era martes. O había sido una semana tranquila o finalmente había cumplido su propósito de llevarlo al día. Claro que también (la razón más plausible) podía ser que Castle no se había pasado toda la tarde merodeando a su alrededor, distrayéndola, volviéndola loca, etcétera.

Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente por una décima de segundo: la tarde había sido productiva, pero aburrida. Beckett es esforzó en apartarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

Eran casi las diez, el tiempo se había pasado sin que ella apenas lo notase y ya iba siendo hora de recogerse e irse a casa. Su estómago protestaba patéticamente por algo de comida (ya se había olvidado del medio sándwich del almuerzo) y también le apetecía poner algo de música y meterse en la bañera. Olvidarse de todo, para un día que había terminado relativamente temprano. Metió los informes en su cajón, listos para entregar al día siguiente, recogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Aún no había abierto la puerta cuando lo oyó.

-Bueno, perdona que no entrase exactamente en mis planes pasarme el resto de la noche rodeado de un montón de gente que intentaba ponerse de puntillas para mirarme por encima del hombro...

Extrañada pero divertida, Beckett frunció el ceño. Hasta donde sabía, Castle había tenido uno de esos eventos editoriales aquella tarde (eso era lo que había salvado su productividad) y por la forma en que antes de irse, después del almuerzo, él les había guiñado el ojo y había dicho "no me esperéis despiertos", la idea original era que la fiesta o lo que fuese se hubiera prolongado hasta bien entrada la noche. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. En fin, tampoco había de qué extrañarse. Si había alguien capaz de aparecer a las tantas en la comisaría por una razón que escapaba al intelecto de cualquiera excepto al suyo, era él.

Pero esta vez no la pillaría a ella por banda. Ryan y Esposito estaban de guardia, podían quedárselo ellos. Giró el pomo y empujó suavemente la puerta con la cadera, pero no llegó a salir. Él había vuelto a hablar y la voz ahora sonaba más cerca. Y más cabreada. Beckett se escabulló cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Una vez lo había hecho, se preguntó por qué demonios se escondía. La respuesta le llegó antes de lo que pensaba.

-Gina...- le escuchó decir, y ella, apoyada contra la hoja de la puerta como en una misión secreta, no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco. Ahora lo entendía. Sexto sentido y muy pocas ganas de cruzársela. Aunque a juzgar por la ausencia de respuesta, la conversación que Castle estaba manteniendo era por teléfono.

Se atrevió a salir y asomarse un poquito, sólo un poco. Él estaba usando un tono de paciencia infinita, así que aquello sonaba a discusión. No conocía realmente a Gina, pero teniendo en cuenta el historial del divorcio y lo poco que se habían visto, no se le hizo demasiado raro. Se sintió un poco culpable por pensarlo. Una parte de ella estaba predispuesta contra Gina por un motivo que sólo Dios sabía. Simplemente como cuando conoces a alguien y no te hace clic. Tan poco racional como eso, pero así era. Tal vez le recordaba a ciertas chicas del instituto con las que se peleaba constatemente.

-Ya sé que...- había comenzado él, pero ella debió de haberle interrumpido porque se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro.- No, mira, tú... Mi carrera nunca... No, Gina, tengo un límite, no pienso dejar que ese tío quiera pasarme por encima. Si tú quieres soportarlo, allá tú, pero... ¿Eh? ¿Gina?

Beckett se deslizó hacia el pasillo a través del pequeño hueco de la puerta y permaneció ahí, junto al marco. Él estaba enfrente, de cara a la pared, y no parecía haber notado su presencia. Le vio mirar la pantalla del móvil y sacudir la cabeza. Le había colgado. _Menuda zorra,_ pensó, y el pensamiento le sorprendió tanto como si hubiera oído a un extraño decirlo en voz alta.

Él se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y por un instante, Beckett se preguntó qué hacer. ¿Abordarle y darle ánimos? ¿Abordarle y fingir que no había oído nada, sólo quería darle las buenas noches? ¿O simplemente echar a correr sin mirar atrás? Para bien o para mal, sus dudas se borraron de un plumazo cuando él dio media vuelta y la encontró en modo estatua de sal junto a la salida.

-Ah- dijo, no tan sorprendido como debería haber estado.- Hola.

-Hola, Castle. ¿No estabas en...?- mierda. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar de la fiesta que aparentemente había acabado en desastre y lo primero que le salía cuando intentaba parecer despreocupada esa eso. Un punto para ti, Kate Beckett, se dijo resignada y furiosa consigo misma.

-Oh, bueno, la barra libre sólo duraba hasta las nueve.

Él se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia, pero un instante después se había pasado las manos por la cara y hecho un gesto raro con los dedos crispados y los dientes apretados. Beckett enarcó las cejas. Esa mueca era nueva en la parte del repertorio que ella conocía. La etiquetó como frustración.

-¿Estás bien?- se decidió a preguntar. Era obvio que no era así, pero era lo correcto según las reglas de la cortesía. Porque lo que era saber, no quería saberlo. Por su salud mental, lo mejor era mantener las historias de Castle y Gina lo más lejos posible, o ella también acabaría rechinando los dientes.

-¿Yo? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Sólo he estado dos horas rodeado de pijos estirados que me lanzaban dardos verbales con la complacencia de mi novia. Soy un tipo fuerte, se me pasará.

Así que era eso. Ahora lo entendía todo. Si había una parte sensible en Richard Castle, ese era su ego. No se habría tomado bien que se metieran con él. ¿Por qué Gina le llevaba a esas cosas? Tenía que saber que le sentaría fatal. Si hasta ella misma lo sabía. Y le conocía menos. O bueno, tal vez no.

-Ya será menos, Castle.- Avanzó hacia él con el propósito de ser conciliadora, al menos de hacerle sentir mejor, y posó la mano sobre su antebrazo.- Tú también eres un poco pijo y estirado.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, muy serio. Casi hundido en la miseria.

-No tiene gracia, Beckett.

-Ya. Lo sé. Perdona.- Era como un crío de catorce años. En todo. Incluso cualquier pequeña decepción era tan tremenda como lo sería para un adolescente. Y a ella le iba a tocar ser la amiga comprensiva que escucha todo el rollo y le da la razón. Desechó la idea de irse a casa temprano: esto iba para largo.- ¿Quieres un café?

-No- replicó él, otra vez en el mismo tono dolido.

De acuerdo. Esperaría a que él empezase a hablar, a que pasase de totalmente imposible a imposible a secas. Se dirigió a la sala de descanso en busca de la cafetera y él la siguió. Ella acababa de dejar el abrigo y poner en marcha la máquina cuando él se dejó caer en una de las sillas como una tromba.

-Es que no lo entiendo- comenzó a decir. Beckett no supo si alegrarse de que se abriera o tener miedo de la que le venía encima.- ¿Ella está conmigo, no? Si me atacan debería ponerse de mi lado y no asentir y darle la razón al... idiota ese.

Beckett se mordió los labios para no sonreír. Era gracioso verle tan indignado. Con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel. Se volvió para encontrarle con los brazos fuertemente cruzados, enfurruñado.

-A ver, Castle...- la cafetera ya empezaba a silbar y gorgotear y puso dos tazas bajo los caños.- Exactamente, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Que qué ha pasado? Que el compañero de Gina, el gran editor John Powers, dios del universo editorial...- dijo muy teatralmente. Ahí ella sí que no puedo evitar sonreír- ha dicho que soy un escritor comercial.

Pausa. Beckett esperó a que dijese algo más, pero al parecer eso era todo. Vale. Conque era un escritor comercial. Y por esto tanto drama. Cogió las dos tazas, apagó la cafetera y le puso una a él delante, sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse a su lado. Sin duda, Castle esperaba que ella compartiese su furia al respecto. Pero sinceramente, ella no conseguía ver nada malo en ello.

-¿Y qué?- dijo finalmente.- Eres un escritor comercial. ¿No va de eso, al fin y al cabo? Si no vendieras libros no serviría de nada.

-Nooo.- Él negó con la cabeza, repetidamente.- Decir que eres comercial es como decir que eres comida basura literaria. Y cuando estaba en shock, esperando que Gina le cortase las alas a ese tío, ella no ha hecho más que asentir. ¡Ha asentido!

-Bueno, era su compañero y según tú un dios editorial, quizá no quería contradecirle...

-¡Pero tenía que contradecirle! Es decir, si yo le importo algo.

Esa es una buena pregunta, pensó ella hundiéndose algo más en el asiento. Dio un trago a la taza de café y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sí, comprendía las razones de Castle y no, no sabía por qué estaba tomando la posición racional y defendiendo a Gina. Sabía que eso le iba a doler. Y en fin, aquello de la comida basura... era duro.

-Total, que...- Castle también bebió un poco y la miró de reojo.- Al final salí del shock y le contesté a Powers "oh, vale, entonces, desde tu punto de vista, es como si yo fuera..." Bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Como si tú fueras qué?

-Una prostituta.- Beckett se incorporó un poco en el asiento, en un gesto a medio camino entre el interés y la incredulidad. Él apartó la vista y añadió, atropelladamente y en voz baja: -Vale, no utilicé esa palabra. Quizá fue una algo menos políticamente correcta.

-¡Por Dios, Castle!- Ella le miró con los ojos como platos, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco, entre dientes.

-¡Lo dije en broma!- se defendió él.- Quiero decir, en plan irónico y eso. Pero se ve que ese Powers no tiene ningún sentido del humor. Y Gina tampoco.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y exhaló una bocanada de aire profunda, acaso intentando arrastrar con ella todo el mal rollo y la tensión que tenía acumulados en el pecho. Después de la breve explicación, había dejado de parecer un niño enfurruñado y ahora se le veía más adulto, pero también más dolido. Se sentía traicionado, incomprendido e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto o encontrar las palabras correctas. Irónico, viniendo de él. Beckett reprimió el impulso de abrazarle y en su lugar apretó con más fuerza la taza que tenía entre las manos.

-Supongo que Gina ha olvidado el tipo de humor que te gastas. No te preocupes. Se le pasará.

-No. No se le pasará. La he cabreado y yo me he cabreado y ha sido por una chorrada enorme.- Apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró la cara entre las manos.- Esto es un desastre.

Ahora sí. Beckett impulsó un poco las ruedas de su sillas hasta situarse a su lado y alargó la mano para acariciarle la espalda. Estaba segura de que Castle era fan de las palmaditas. Su punzada infantil también debía servir para que fuese consolado más fácilmente. Se inclinó buscando su rostro.

-Castle.

Él apartó una mano y le miró con un solo ojo, de perfil. Beckett tuvo que apartar la vista y dejar escapar una risotada.

-Anda. Ve a ponerle esa carita de cachorro apaleado a Gina. Estoy segura de que te perdonará- comentó, divertida.

-Qué va, no funciona con ella. De ser así, aún estaríamos casados- respondió él, y esbozó, al fin, media sonrisa. Débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Aleluya.

-Oh, entonces con la única que siempre funciona es conmigo- replicó Beckett, intentando ser casual. No obstante, lo decía muy en serio. ¿Quién era capaz de no enternecerse cuando él actuaba así? Entre infantil y tierno y un poquito patético pero encantador.

-Porque tú tienes sentimientos.

-Eso parece.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella seguía con la mano sobre su espalda y los dos se miraban a los ojos, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que decir. Quizá, incluso, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Beckett nunca se habría tomado tan mal la estúpida broma de la prostituta. O al menos, con un par de miraditas de cordero degollado por parte de él, se le habría pasado. Dios, pero si les pasaba constantemente. ¿Cómo es que Gina, matrimonio de por medio, no había aprendido a calarle como lo había hecho ella en un par de años cargándolo a la espalda en el trabajo y un par de noches en su casa cuando se quemó su apartamento? En el fondo, Richard Castle era simple de conocer... y de querer.

-A veces me pregunto...- comenzó él entonces.

Y no finalizó la frase. Beckett sintió ganas de zarandearlo y a la vez, de que no continuara. Podía imaginarse lo que iba a decir. Y no sabía si quería escucharlo, o no, o qué. ¿Había estado pensando lo mismo? ¿Seguía creyendo que su historia con Gina era un desastre? ¿Se estaba preguntando si lo mejor sería cortar? ¿O qué?

-... si aparte de mi madre y de Alexis, eres la única persona que me entiende.

Bien. No era lo que esperaba. Pero tampoco le tranquilizaba. No le tranquilizaba el tono en que él lo había dicho, ni la manera en que la miraba, como no le tranquilizaba todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces. Por lo que sabía, podía haber un segundo, un tercero o hasta un cuarto sentido dentro de esa frase y ella no estaba en condiciones de averiguarlo. Ni ganas.

-Te soporto, más bien- Beckett sonrió, nerviosa. Desviarlo con una ironía de las suyas. Ese era una vieja técnica. La había usado tantas veces que ya estaba gastada y todo.

-Tiene su mérito, no creas.

Él también sonreía, un tanto triste, aún. Vaya dos. Una hecha un manojo de nervios y el otro en horas bajas, flagelándose a sí mismo. Tendrían que haber buscado algo más fuerte que el café. Pero como no tenía de eso, Beckett se limitó a tragar saliva e intentar recomponerse. Aquella noche el papel de la fuerte, una vez más, le había tocado a ella.

-En el fondo, Castle, lo hago con bastante gusto.

Dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara, y mientras él la miraba, entre agradecido y un poquito aliviado, ella se inclinó y le acarició el rostro con dos dedos. Las ruedas de la silla sonaron al deslizarse la de él, propiciando una aproximación. Sus rodillas se rozaron bajo la mesa.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué haría si finalmente él se adelantaba más y ella sentía su respiración sobre los labios y ocurría eso que él había intentado muchas veces y ella había imaginado otras tantas? Se humedeció los labios y sintió la anticipación, la piel cálida, el sabor del café.

Pero sonaron dos golpes en la puerta, y casi simultáneamente él se apartó. Beckett carraspeó para recomponerse, y la vio casi al mismo tiempo que Castle pronunciaba su nombre.

-Gina, ¿pero qué...?

-No. No digas nada.- Gina levantó la mano para interrumpirle.- Soy una idiota. Tendría que haberme puesto en tu lugar. El muy inútil de Powers metiéndose contigo y yo haciéndole de perrito faldero.

Castle se puso en pie, sorprendido, incapaz de quedarse quieto y hacerse el difícil. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, se dijo Beckett. Él tan sólo esperaba una disculpa, un modo de volver a sentirse bien consigo mismo y con Gina y de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Era fácil hacer las paces con él, no sentía rencor. Como un niño, una vez más.

-Por favor, perdóname. Eres lo único que merecía la pena en esa fiesta.- Gina cerró los ojos por uns instante.- Y odio haber tenido que quedarme allí sola sin ti para darme cuenta.

Dio un paso, dudosa, hacia él, y finalmente Castle, porque no podía ser de otra manera, recorrió la mitad opuesta de la distancia que les separaba y la rodeó con un brazo. Beckett tuvo que apartar la vista. De repente eso la enfurecía. No podía creer que él estuviera tan hecho polvo un minuto antes por culpa de ella y ahora todo volviera a ser el maldito país de las maravillas.

No podía creer que siendo ella la que ciertamente le entendía, y le soportaba, y le apreciaba, y le quería, siguiera ahí sentada mientras él abrazaba a la mujer que le había hecho daño.

-Bueno, pues encontremos un sitio que esté abierto e intentemos cenar...- oyó decir a Castle. Gina sonreía. Él sonreía.- ¿Nos vemos mañana, Beckett?

Y ahora le miraba, y tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce y cálida y la mirada tan limpia. No era justo. Decididamente, no era justo que las cosas acabasen así.

-Claro.

-Perfecto. Entonces buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Castle.- replicó ella, mientras se ponía en pie y fingía que recogía las tazas. Por mantenerse ocupada en algo, más que nada. Escuchó cómo Gina se despedía y le respondió con un vago movimiento de cabeza, distraído. Después, los pasos de ambos alejándose, y las voces.

En fin, se dijo. Al menos él era feliz.


End file.
